The Twins and Hermione
by georgia-elizabeth
Summary: Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger have been together for over a month now, but a surprise mistake in the shower unfolds more drama than expected. Which twin will be the one? Rated M for Lemons. REVIEWS APPRECIATED.
1. Chapter 1

"Ahhhh! George! I thought you were Fred!" Hermione Granger screamed as she jumped out of the shower, humiliated. She ran down into the room she was sharing with her boyfriend, Fred Weasley and grabbed a towel to cover herself up. "Hermione, what's going on?" Fred ran into the room to find Hermione sat on the floor, red faced and wearing a towel. "Fred you complete and utter arse! You told me you were having a shower after dinner! George is in there, not you!" she squealed. "You mean to say you got in the shower with my twin brother?!" Fred said as he grabbed her hands in an attempt to calm her down. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I was going to have a shower but changed my mind so George had one!" he said. "Wait… You were going to get in the shower with me?" Fred added, seeming intrigued. "Well, yes." Hermione replied. "I thought it would be a nice surprise… You know, since we've been together over a month now…" she tailed off to find Fred grinning at her, with a cheeky glint in his eye. "Anyway" Hermione continued, "we'll have to save that for another time." Fred winked, and told her they should go and explain to George.

"Georgiieee!" Fred called once they'd gotten Hermione out of her towel and into some clothes. "Hey Freddie, I'm down here." George called up the stairs, somewhat furtively.  
Fred made his way downstairs with Hermione close behind him, holding his hand. She was still embarrassed, even though it was an honest mistake. She quickly realised it was something she'd never be able to live down – especially while she was staying at The Burrow.

Fred and Hermione sat down opposite Fred in the sitting room, Hermione glanced up nervously. "George, I'm sorry, I thought you we-" she began, but was interrupted by George. "I know Hermione, I hardly thought you'd come in the shower with me. Even our own mother gets me and Freddie mixed up sometimes. It's okay!" He assured her. Hermione couldn't help but notice his nervous glances… Could Fred have… No, that's absurd, thought Hermione. She had been about to venture into the depths of George enjoying Hermione being there. "There you go, Hermione." Fred snapped her out of her thoughts. "It's all okay, yeah?" "Yeah, sure." Hermione still felt embarrassed, but giggled and let it slide. It happens – it was best to think of it as a joke. That's what you get for dating a twin, she thought.

Hermione yawned lazily as she looked over at Fred's sleeping form lying next to her in the bed. She felt her face glow as she did the usual check of 'was it really Fred?' Last week's events still made her cheeks flame with a blush worthy of a Weasley. Worst still, George hadn't spoken to her. He'd seemed cool about it, if a little nervous, at first but ignoring her was a bit strange in Hermione's eyes. Hermione glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table next to her, and saw it had just gone 7am. Too early, she thought to herself, yet she'd never be able to go back to sleep. Hermione had always been a light sleeper. Getting up as quietly as she could, she slipped on a strappy top and some pyjama shorts – deciding to get some breakfast and catch up on her reading.

Hermione walked downstairs and began preparing some food with the help of her wand. She made porridge with blueberries and a cup of tea. Her favourite. "Hey, that smells good! Fancy making me some, Hermione?" Fred had just wondered in, running his hands through his already dishevelled bright red hair. Hermione smiled and set her wand on the oats, milk and blueberries. The kettle was just whistling when Fred said "Hey, Hermione… I was wondering, did you want to do that whole…" He paused, wondering how to phrase it. "…showering-together thing?" he finished. Hermione was visibly taken aback, but stopped her charm working on the breakfast, set down her wand and locked her lips onto Fred's. His hips gyrated up against her, working the kiss into a more passionate, needy make-out session.

Hermione led the way into the downstairs bathroom, where she knew they wouldn't be disturbed by the rest of the sleeping family. Their kiss turned deeper yet as Fred needily pulled Hermione's clothes off, revealing her slender, pale body beneath. Fred bent down as he hungrily kissed all over her body, ending on her nipples. He gave each of them a few playful bites – Hermione was a sucker for the teeth action, her parents were dentists after all. To Hermione's dismay, Fred stopped for a second to turn on the shower: their original plan. Quickly shrugging off his own clothes, he led Hermione into the shower and pushed her up against the wall with the force of his, again passionate, kiss. Hermione moaned as Fred kissed along her collarbone before returning to her nipples once more. She thought it the right time to give Fred some pleasure. Reluctantly pushing Fred off her breasts, she bent down and found herself face to face with his throbbing member – clearly getting Hermione worked up had had the same effect on him. Hermione kissed the tip and went to work, cupping his testicles as she did so. Fred cried out and said "Enough, enough… I need you, Hermione Jean Granger." He growled in a way only Fred could make sound sexy. Hermione stood up, legs shaking. Picking her up, Fred placed Hermione onto his penis, they both moaned as Hermione began rocking up and down, increasing the pace as they sighed and squirmed together as they both reached their point of climax. They stood there with their arms around eachother, letting the shower clean their sweaty bodies. With a swift kiss goodbye, Hermione said she needed to get dressed and went upstairs.

Walking into her room, Hermione's good mood instantly vanished. There, in her bed, was Fred Weasley.

She'd just had sex with her boyfriend's twin brother. What's more, he'd manipulated her.

And they hadn't used protection.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat alone in The Den contemplating how to confront George about what had happened this morning. It was absurd; she couldn't get her head around it. How often do you find your boyfriend's twin brother manipulating you like that!? "Completely and utterly absurd." She muttered to herself, disbelievingly. After a lot of thought, Hermione decided to get out of The Burrow and go into the local muggle village: Ottery St. Catchpole. She decided to clear her head and work out a plan on how to ask George what was going on.

Sneaking out of the house so that Fred or George – the rest of the family were either at work or in the back garden – wouldn't see her, she walked down the lane towards the village. Hermione found herself in front of the local café, so walked in and ordered a hot chocolate topped with cream and marshmallows – just what she needed in this cold weather. Sitting down by the window so that she could watch the world go by, Hermione had nothing else to do but dwell on how she was going to confront George. She still couldn't get her head around how absurd it all was. After a few more minutes and only one sip of hot chocolate left, she vowed to see George as soon as she got home from the library – Hermione had a few muggle books she wanted to return.

By the time she got back from the library it was dark, she had gotten into a deep conversation with a couple of librarians. Hermione had, of course, always been a giant bookworm. Walking into The Burrow's kitchen, she realised she had interrupted dinner. Mr and Mrs Weasley were sat with Fred; Hermione made her apologies and joined them. "Where's George?" She asked nonchalantly, a mouthful of cottage pie muffling her words. "He wasn't feeling well, dear, so he's gone up to The Den to lie down. It's the comfiest up there, you see." Mrs Weasley replied. "We suspect he ate one of his Puking Pastilles by mistake." Mr Weasley chipped in, raising his eyebrows somewhat knowingly. They ate the rest of their dinner whilst talking comfortably. Fred held Hermione's hand under the table – this made her feel incredibly guilty. Hermione was just thinking how well her charm had worked to help her identify which twin was which when she realised she needed the bathroom. Excusing herself, she went to the bathroom furthest up the stairs of The Burrow, as it had always been her favourite.

Exiting the bathroom, Hermione thought she heard moans coming from The Den. She knew George had said he wasn't feeling well so went and listened by the door to see if he was throwing up or not. She quickly realised the moans weren't of an ill kind and more of a… Pleasurable kind. Hermione knew she should leave right this instant, but her natural curiosity made her stand in the doorway listening. She pushed the door open slightly, so she could see what George was up to. There, on the bundle of duvets and cushions that were always on the floor of the den, was George. Completely naked, he was stroking his 7 inch shaft with his eyes closed tight; clearly revelling in the pleasure he was creating. George had his lips clamped shut yet a moan managed to escape, it was clear he was near the point of climax. Hermione felt a wet patch growing in her underwear. Reaching down to satisfy some of the longing, she accidentally touched her elbow to the door. It wasn't a light nudge but it was enough for the door to squeak. George was brought out of his intimate thoughts and faced with Hermione Granger watching him jerk himself off.

"Jeez, Hermione, if you're going to watch you might as well give me a hand here." George said cheekily, and winked. Hermione didn't need to be told twice, she was too turned on to protest. Pulling her into a passionate kiss, George pressed his hard-on into her, and Hermione felt a stirring deep in her belly. "I need that thing in me, right now." Hermione growled. George responded immediately, tearing her clothes off and chucking them on to the floor. Pushing Hermione onto the bed, he positioned his member in front of her entrance and growled "this is going to be rough." Hermione had to stuff her fist in her mouth to stop her from squealing out as she felt the fullness she so desired. Both moaning, Hermione was about to climax when George flipped her over and pulled her up onto her knees. She cried out in disappointment as she felt her release slip through her fingers. "This way now, 'mione." George stated simply. Hermione sighed as George pumped in and out of her. She moaned with every thrust. "Tell me when you're going to come, George, I want to do something." Hermione managed to gasp out. "Now!" George whispered. Hermione reluctantly got off her knees and faced Fred's thick shaft. He smelt like her, God, it was a turn on. Hermione placed her hand around the base of his member and squeezed gently – George's answering moan clearly meant he liked it. Hermione started kissing all the way down his penis, ending on his balls. Kissing her way back up to the tip, she deep-throated him until she sensed the familiar tensing of his thighs – he was coming. "Oh, 'mione, please, oh…" George's stuttered words came as he pumped his stuff into Hermione's eagerly awaiting mouth.

"That was amazing, Hermione… But I seem to remember I took your release from you earlier." George said, whilst pulling Hermione down onto the floor with him. Kissing her forehead, he gently caressed her nipples and kissed his way down to her belly. Rubbing his hand up and down Hermione's leg made her shiver with pleasure. She needed him right now. George used his mouth and fingers to bring Hermione to climax, using the classic 'come-here' motion with his fingers and sucking on her clitoris. Hermione's moans meant she had found her release, and she and George collapsed on the bed together. "G-G-George" Hermione panted, unable to get her words out properly. "You are just so much better than Fred… words cannot explain…" she finished, giving up on trying to speak when she was still revelling in the passion and pleasure of the situation.

Hermione's head was lazily drooped on George's chest when George spoke up about the thing they'd both been avoiding. "I'm really sorry Hermione. I knew I manipulated you this morning but… I see you with Fred, and you don't understand. It's like seeing you with me, and I like you so much. I just want you…" He growled, clearly meaning 'want' in _that _way. He held his hand up and continued as Hermione tried to intervene. "I've liked you since the day Fred brought you to live for a year at The Burrow. With Ginny and Ron and Harry visiting Charlie, I had nothing to do but sit with you and feel my heart ache every single day. I had to watch you be with him, and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to pretend I was him to satisfy my need… I know it's sick… I just…" He tailed off, and looked at Hermione with sad eyes. Hermione weighed up what to do in her head, and decided on forgiveness. Now she'd experienced George, she couldn't not forgive him and risk losing what they'd discovered. "I get it, George. I realise how hard it was to see me with your identical twin – like I was with you. I'll just say… I'm kind of glad you lured me into the shower with you. You're just so…" She struggled to find the right word, and settled on "amazing." George smiled at her and kissed her full on the lips, settling down with his head in the nook of her arm.

Hermione felt incredibly guilty as she snuck into bed with Fred later that night. Fred was snoring a little too loudly. Hermione thought he may be faking, but let it pass. Deciding she'd face him in the morning about where she'd been all evening, she settled down for a troubled night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I'm not happy with this chapter. Just thought I'd let you know that I'm completely aware it's a bit of a mess!**

"Where were you last night, Hermione?" Fred was sat bolt upright in the bed he and Hermione shared, his words waking her up. "What, what do you mean?" Hermione groggily replied, pulling herself up onto her elbows to face him. "You snuck in here gone 11pm. You didn't come back from dinner; I couldn't find you in The Burrow anywhere. I assumed you'd gone to bed but you weren't in here." Fred said angrily. He continued, "The only explanation would be that you were out meeting a muggle boy from the village. I noticed how long you were 'in the library'. Meeting him, were you?" Fred had a furious, jealous look on his face – reminiscent of the times Hermione and Ron had argued when they were together. "Don't be absurd!" Hermione retorted. "I was in the library with the 50 year old _female_ librarian, not out with some stranger. My heart lies with you, Fred, and you know it." Even as she said this, she knew it wasn't true. "Really, Hermione? I'm sorry... I just wanted to get some confirmation... You've been weird this past week. Wait, that still doesn't explain where you were last night." Fred replied, a sceptical, still angry, look on his face. Crap, Hermione thought, she thought she'd gotten away with it. She was just about to make her excuses when she felt an overwhelming urge to throw up. "Gonna - throw - up" she panted, and ran to the bathroom. Fred ran in seconds after, holding Hermione's hair off her face as she got it all out.  
"Hey hey hey, what's all the commotion?" George had just wondered in, wearing nothing but a pair of pyjama bottoms. Even this nauseous, Hermione couldn't help but admire how much more defined his figure was compared to George's. She felt a stirring in her stomach that was nothing to do with sickness. This thought, however, was lost as the next wave of nausea came over her, causing her to throw up once more. "Go away George, I can handle this." Fred said bitterly, sounding somewhat protective. George held his hands up and left, clearly finding Fred's comment an overreaction.

Hermione was sat huddled in bed covers with Fred when he said he needed to go to work with his father that day. Hermione was about to ask why, when she felt another wave of nausea. She'd ask tonight. Fred left the room, leaving Hermione to her thoughts. Her and Fred had barely spoken all day, he'd clearly not forgotten his quest to find out where she was last night.

"Hey, 'mione? Are you awake?" George's quiet words woke Hermione up, but it was probably a good thing as she'd never sleep tonight if she napped much longer. "Hi, George." Hermione said dazedly. Sitting up, she saw George stood cautiously in the doorway of her room. Hermione patted the spot next to her in invitation. George came and sat next to her, and pulled Hermione into a cuddle. "Do you feel any better now?" he said. "A lot better, thankyou. I don't know what came over me, it was only this morning and now I feel fine. Tired, though." Hermione yawned as if to illustrate her point. "Did Freddie give you a hard time this morning?" George asked. "He woke me up by shouting about where I was last night. You could say it was fortunate I threw up, but it was gross… So you know…" Hermione tailed off, feeling nauseous just remembering. "Yeah, about that, we need to address the big elephant in the room, 'mione. Why did you throw up?" George asked. "I think we both know why, George." Hermione said, looking scared. George put his arm around her shoulders and drew her into a big hug. "It's okay, Hermione. We'll sort it out. You won't know until you miss a period anyway." George whispered. "Please don't cry." He let go of Hermione and put his hands on her shoulders so he could see her face. Wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumb, he tucked her hair behind her ears with the other hand. "But, Fred –" Hermione started, but George silenced her with a wink and a kiss on the lips. "We'll deal with him later. Now, we need to cheer you up, don't we?" Hermione giggled – any invitation of 'that' kind of cheering up sounded good to her.

Lying down on the bed now, George felt his way down Hermione's body to her awaiting mound. Stroking the area covered by her underwear, his other hand felt its way underneath her top and began fondling her breasts. Hermione groaned and squirmed as George's touch got faster, needier. The feeling of his calloused hands against her smooth skin felt sensational – the years of being Gryffindor Beater had paid off. George tugged off Hermione's pants and roughly inserted his fore-fingers into her. As his pumps got faster and faster, Hermione's moans did so too. Every breath was a gasp, a gasp of longing for George Weasley. As Hermione found her release, she buried her head into George's neck, breathing in his scent, increasing her pleasure further. As George fell to the bed next to her, Hermione turned to him to give him a kiss in appreciation. The kiss quickly turned passionate, both opening their mouths to let eachother in. Hermione couldn't help but thinking how much of a better kisser George was than Fred. This made Hermione want George more, she started to nibble at his bottom lip hungrily, when he pulled away. Hermione groaned and tried to drag him back, but George pushed her off. "We need to talk, Hermione." He sounded serious.

"What about?" Hermione reluctantly pushed herself away from George fully so that she could see his face. "I know you're with Fred, but even I've noticed you've been drifting away from him lately. Ever since… You know, our first encounter." Hermione noticed he went pink as he said this. He continued, "Basically, I'm asking whether you like me or Fred. We won't be able to continue this forever, I mean; it'll drive me and him apart. And I'll never be able to hide it from him – he's my twin, 'mione, he gets me more than anyone." George finished, looking somewhat embarrassed. "Oh, Georgie. I know we can't. I'm just enjoying you so much at the moment, in all ways. I mean, you're great in bed but you're also so different to Fred in lots of ways. You're gentler in the emotional department, less brash, but my God you're rougher in bed. You have no idea how much that turns me on." Hermione paused, panting with just the thought of George. "I'm sorry if that isn't what you wanted to hear, or… I don't know…" she tailed off, completely unsure on what to say next. "I really, really like you, 'mione." George finished for her. "I really like you too, Fred." Hermione replied.

With all that said and done, George and Hermione made their reluctant goodbyes so that Hermione could greet Fred when he got home. They'd both decided this would look less suspicious than coming down together – they were keeping up the ill George excuse.

"Hey, Fred!" Hermione plastered a fake smile over her face when he walked through the door. "Hey, Hermione." Fred smiled tiredly back at her. "Do you feel any better?" he asked. "Yes, thankyou. Do you want me and your mum to make you some dinner?" Hermione asked, too politely. Fred said he'd already eaten at the Ministry and just wanted to go to bed. Hermione thought he saw a glint in his eye as he said 'bed'. She didn't know how this made her feel. Since sleeping with George, she hadn't slept with Fred once. Hermione had a feeling this hiatus was going to end tonight. Leading her up the stairs, Fred held Hermione's hand.

Now in the bedroom, Fred needily kissed Hermione. Hermione returned the kiss, knowing that if she didn't, questions would follow. She tried to put as much passion and longing into the kiss as she could, she didn't want it to seem wrong. Then Fred would be even more suspicious than he already was.  
Fred pushed Hermione down onto the bed, groping her breasts as he did so. Hermione knew she'd said to George she preferred it rough, but some consideration for her pain tolerance would be nice. Fred tugged off his clothes as Hermione pulled off her own, and then he was in her. Hermione knew she was never going to come, so decided now to fake it. She'd only faked it once with Fred before, usually he was alright in bed. She knew now that Fred was going to be premature seeing as he hadn't got any in a week.  
Fred moaned and gasp, clear he was about to come – Hermione moaned in time with him and clenched her muscles down below to simulate orgasm. Fred blew his load into her, Hermione whispered the protective charm but she knew it wouldn't matter much. She was pretty sure she was already pregnant. "That was amazing, Hermione." Fred gasped. Clearly shattered, he settled down to sleep in the nook of her arm. Hermione wasn't sure what was so 'amazing' about 5 minute sex in the missionary position. "Night, Freddie." She couldn't help but feel guilty.

Once Hermione was certain Fred was asleep, she slowly maneuvered her body so she could get out of the bed without waking him. Walking towards the door, she snuck one last look at Freddie. An overwhelming wave of guilt came over her. She left and shut the door as quietly as she could. Tears were silently falling down her face as she went up the stairs to where George was in The Den. She knew he might be asleep but she desperately needed comforting by her Georgie.

The floorboard's creaked under Hermione's slow steps as she walked towards where George was laying, waking him up. "'mione, is that you?" he murmured. "Hey Georgie." She smiled at him tiredly. "Hey! Are you crying?" his face looked scared. Hermione had to take a moment to appreciate how lovely he was. "Me and Fred, we just did it… and I had to fake it… and I feel so guilty, George…" she tailed off, feeling her face go pink. "It's okay, Hermione, it's going to be okay." George said soothingly as he pulled her into a big cuddle. "Come on, sleep here tonight. I'll set the alarm so you can go back with Fred in the morning." The thought of Fred made Hermione sob more; George only pulled her in tighter.

"I promise it'll be okay, 'mione." And with that, they were both asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hermione, Hermione, quick, get up!" George's frantic whispers woke Hermione from her deep, comfortable sleep. "What's up?" she said groggily, rubbing her eyes to get the last of the sleep out of them. "It's Fred! He's looking for you! I didn't set the alarm!"

Hermione stumbled out of The Den and ran down the stairs. She was just wondering where to go when she felt the urge to vomit. Running into the nearest bathroom, she got down on her knees and promptly threw up last night's dinner. She felt someone pulling her hair off her face and holding it in a ponytail-grip behind her head. "Fred?" she croaked. "Hey, Hermione. You were here. I was worried. I didn't know where you'd gone." Fred said. Hermione was about to answer when another wave of nausea ran through her whole body, causing her to vomit again. Once it had subsided, she felt loads better. Standing up, Fred gave her a big hug. "What's up with you, Hermione? I never see you any more… You keep throwing up…" Fred had a confused look on his face. "I don't know, Fred." Hermione said honestly, looking up at him with what she hoped were innocent-looking eyes. Fred sighed, and said she should get something to eat.

Holding Hermione's hand, Fred led her down to the kitchen where Mrs Weasley was making pancakes. Mrs Weasley widened her eyes in alarm as she saw Hermione's pale, feeble, and gaunt face. "Hermione, dear! What's wrong?!" she fussed, pulling Hermione over to the nearest chair. "I just threw up" she managed to gasp out. Mrs Weasley enveloped her into a big motherly hug which, to Hermione, was the best thing in the world. Hermione smiled at her feebly. Mrs Weasley got up and served Hermione some pancakes and a tall glass of water. She ate and drank eagerly – she desperately needed nutrients after throwing up.

Mrs Weasley, Fred and Hermione were sat on the sofa listening to Celestina Warbeck – much to Fred and Hermione's dismay - and reading the news when George came down. Mrs Weasley and Fred greeted him, but Hermione just bit her lip and looked at him. George gave her a knowing look, and went to dish himself up some pancakes. Mr Weasley was just coming down the stairs when George came back into the sitting room, with a hefty serving of pancakes. "Fred, are you ready to go?" Mr Weasley asked. "Yeah dad, just give me two secs." Fred replied. Fred gave Hermione a kiss goodbye and promptly left with Mr Weasley.  
After a minute or two of a somewhat awkward silence, George spoke up. "Can I see you in the hall for a sec, 'mione?" he asked. Hermione went slightly pink but Mrs Weasley didn't think much of it – she was knitting and humming along to You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me, one of her favourites.

As soon as George and Hermione were out in the hallway, he dragged her into the bathroom and muttered the charm muffliato. Hermione was just wondering why when he kissed her intensely, full on the mouth. Hermione eagerly responded. George took his mouth off hers and looked her in the eyes. "I want to always be the last one you kiss." He said, and continued, "Now… how about we relive the first time we did it?" he growled passionately. Hermione desperately resumed the kiss. She and Fred's unfulfilling experience last night had left Hermione feeling discontented.

George turned on the shower and let the room fill with steam whilst he and Hermione tore each other's clothes off. Hermione did the leading this time and dragged George in the shower after her. They kissed passionately and were all arms and legs as they scrambled to get closer to eachother. George took his kisses down to her neck and gave her left nipple a cheeky nip. Hermione let out an involuntary groan and threw her head back. She reached her hand to her mouth to stifle her next moan, remembering Mrs Weasley's presence in the next room. "Be as loud as you like, 'mione, I cast a charm, remember?" George breathed. Hermione did so immediately, stuttering grateful mews as George's kisses reached her clitoris. Pushing her up against the shower wall, he gently sucked on her clitoris, increasing Hermione's moans more. Kissing his way back up to her mouth, George thrust his fingers into her awaiting hole and pushed his fingers in and out. George felt the familiar feeling of Hermione's muscles clenching as she found her release. She moaned and let out a sigh of content. "You're incredible, George." She whispered in his ear. Hermione noticed how full his erection was now, and thought she ought to do something about it. She was pushing down on his shoulders for support to climb onto his member when George realised what she was doing, and cupped her behind to lift her up. He dropped her onto his penis roughly and Hermione cried out. She could already feel another orgasm coming as she pumped herself up and down. George gasped with every thrust whilst Hermione kissed his neck. She was pretty sure she was leaving a love bite when George clenched and came inside her. Hermione came with him.

"Oh, 'mione! How am I going to hide this from Fred?" George was sat in The Den looking at his love bite in Hermione's handheld mirror. Hermione walked over to him and put her arms round her neck. "I like it. It shows you're mine." She grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now, come on. I think your mum has made dinner."

"Mmm, Mrs Weasley, that smells really good." Hermione said as she and George walked into The Burrow's little kitchen. "Thankyou dear, it's just pasta though." She replied.  
As they ate, Hermione was almost certain Mrs Weasley kept shooting looks at George's neck. She was thankful she didn't mention anything. For a few days now Hermione was certain Mrs Weasley suspected something. Hermione and George were upstairs all day; obviously she didn't know for certain that they were up there together but she thought it probable.  
George and Hermione excused themselves and went up to bed. Mr Weasley had phoned to say him and Fred had had to travel upcountry on Ministry orders. Hermione was glad of this, for it meant more time with George.

Hermione woke up that next morning feeling incredibly dizzy. She thought it might be hunger, so went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Fred, George and Mrs Weasley were already down there. They were just saying their hello's when Mrs Weasley noticed Hermione's pale face for the second time in two days. "Hermione, dear? You look pale again." She sounded concerned. Before Hermione could reply, however, she ran to the kitchen sink and threw up all of the toast she'd just stuffed into her mouth.

Mrs Weasley ran over and held her hair back for her, whilst giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  
"Gosh, Hermione. The last time I was that sick I was pregnant with Ginny!"

There was a resounding silence throughout the room. Hermione nervously giggled, and said it obviously wasn't true. She must have eaten something bad.

Mrs Weasley took her aside after the episode and gave her a pregnancy test. "Do it now." She said, looking stern.  
5 minutes later, Hermione emerged from the bathroom with the test in hand. She didn't feel nauseous anymore, but was sure she was white as a sheet. Shaking the stick to see the result, she gasped. It was a plus. "Pregnant." She muttered in disbelief. She looked up and there, was a Weasley twin. Her charm had worn off.

Who knew she was pregnant, Fred or George?


End file.
